A Whole Bushel of Apples
by stargate5789
Summary: What was the reason Barbossa wanted to eat a Bushel of Apples first, being free of the curse? A little fic about Barbossa's past
1. Chapter 1

Apples. The bright green exotic coating. The sweet crunchy center of white. They were so... Irresistible.

* * *

Jane ran as fast as she could. She ran far, far away from the castle. It was very dark. Her silk scarf blew in the wind. This was her only chance. To be free.

"Shh!" she warned the sailor. "Miss.." he tried to persuade her to go back. "Shh!" she repeated. She looked around nervously. "Quickly!" "Yes mam." he said sighing. He knew now he couldn't change her mind. He untied the rope that held the ship at the dock. Soon enough, the castle was a tiny spot on Columbia Island. "Tortuga then..?" he said weakly. She turned to the deep ocean. Then she grinned. "To Tortuga."

Boom. Crash. Shatter. The noise was ear poison. Jane did not care though. _Don't look back._ She told herself. On Tortuga it was like a different world. No rules at all, people were being shot getting drunk and having fights. Unlike her home where everything was in a neat order and there was many rules. Hell with the old rules. She was now a pirate.

Walking down the streets with a bottle of rum, she had never felt happier. A little more than tipsy, she slipped into a shop. It was filled with all sorts of weapons. Pistols, swords, even bombs. Taking one of the guns she fiddled with the knob. "New here?" a voice whispered in her ear. She snapped around. It was a very tall man that had spoken. Wobbling slightly, she pointed the gun at him. "I want this gun." she said courageously. "Well then, I suggest you take it." the man said with a amused look on his face. "huh? oh yes.. I'm a pirate.." she hiccupped. "I can see." he sneered. She looked at the expression on his face and suddenly bubbled with hatred. "how dare you doubt me.." she fainted. He looked at her fallen body. "Too much rum I think." he said chuckling.

Jane woke up in a stack of hay. Bristles of hay were stuck in her hair and her breath stunk of alcohol. "Where am I?" she asked herself feeling a headache coming on. It was worse because of all the noise. "Oh yes.." she then remembered her little adventure.

Tired and headachy, it wasn't as fun as last night. She walked out to the dock. She suddenly puked in the water. Wiping her mouth, she walked farther to where a man stood staring out at the sea.

She felt a strong urge to come up to him. So she did. There she stood looking out at the sea too. "Beautiful don't ye think?" said the man finally but still turned to the ocean. "Yes." She turned around to him. "And who do I have the pleasure of visiting with?" Withdrawing his eyes from the water, he smiled and said,"Hector Barbossa. And what be yer name?"

"Jane."

"Jane what?"

She sighed. "I don't want to tell you."

"why? I told you mine, I think it's bloody fair you tell me yours."

"Jane Litzelferg."

" _Litzelferg?_ You don't mean.."

"Yes I do mean."

"What are ye doing here then?"

"I don't want to be royalty."

"you wish to be a pirate?"

"Yes."

"ah." he smiled. He couldn't find anything else to say.

"Do you have a ship?"

"Alas, not yet."

"did you have one?"

"Oh yes."

"where you captain?"

"yes."

"Well what are you going to do now that you have no ship?"

"I'm going to get one."

"How?" he turned to her. "miss I rather be left alone at the moment." and he turned back to the salty ocean. "Hmph." she sat on a barrel in annoyance. Folding her arms, she refused to move until he spoke to her again.

"Still sitting there?" he asked her after many hours. "Yes." she said. Rolling his eyes he turned around. "what is it you want from me?" "To be part of your crew." she said simply. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." he said in satisfaction. She looked at him in confusion. "Means no." he said. She frowned. "I'll still find a way."

"Fine."

She smiled. She knew she could persuade him. "so what ship captain are we going to commandeer?"

"Not sure."

"You're _not sure_? Well, are you going to decide or what?"

He smiled at her. "As I am captain, I believe that I do not have to answer questions but you as the crewmember must answer mine." Jane grew silent at that. "Now, let's see hmm.."

"That one." he finally said. He was pointing to a red painted ship with yellow sails. "The _Firecracker?"_ she looked in surprise. "good girl. you know your ships." he commented. "yes and I also know it's one of the oldest ships in the Caribbean." she said all knowingly.

"Exactly."

"what? you like old ships?"

"the oldest are also the best made."

Jane was about to protest, but admittedly knew he was right. "Well, shall we go?" he said walking over.

"Fine with me."

They snuck to the back climbing one of the windows. Quietly, Barbossa took a knife and slit the captain's throat who was busily looking at a map. They slipped out of the captain's quarters. Outside men were running back and forth collecting all the supplies needed to set sail. They had no idea that their captain was dead. They however were soon to learn. "Hey you weak-minded dogs!" Jane said loudly to the men. They all turned in surprise. It was not usual for their captain to insult them. But it wasn't their captain. It was a woman who had spoken and next to her was a old man with a pistol.

"Who are you?" asked a man with a wooden leg. "The name is Jane and this is your new captain." she said. They all burst into laughter. "what makes you think that you have control of this ship?" "Your captain is dead." Barbossa sneered. "And I killed him." They all looked at him in shock. "If any of you cowards wish to fight me do so!" he exclaimed pulling out his sword. They knew of Barbossa. And he was no man to fight with. With hesitation, they got the ship ready for sail.

The _Firecracker_ was a more impressive ship than it seemed. Being the oldest, many people thought it weak and slow. It was however good for storms and was quite fast. But not as fast as the Black Pearl. No ship could outstrip the Black Pearl. Their ship came in handy for such a night as this.

 _BOOM_

"Thunder's quite loud tonight isn't it captain?!" Jane shouted over the loud sloshing waves and the crashes of thunder. "Aye, that be true!" Barbossa roared back.

 _BOOM_

Soaking wet, Jane ran to her jobs in exhilaration. The wind was blowing strong and the waves were crashing down on her. She felt in her element. The other men on the ship thought she was crazy. This night looked as if Hell had unleashed itself and she was.. smiling. But Hector was also insane. He laughed and the rain gushing on his face and when lightning struck feet away. "Captain!" said one of the men as loudly as he could. "Yes master Griffinn!" he exclaimed at the man. "We should set port soon!" he called back. "Nay, delay that!" he screamed back. "Sir, we could sink!" he was very worried. Captain Barbossa may be fearless, but Master Griffinn wasn't willing to die just yet. "Ye afraid of a little sprinkle?! Keep movin'!" after that, Master Griffinn didn't question him.

Finally the scarlet ship landed into the port of Cuba. There was a peaceful mist surrounding them. Jane had dreamed of going to Cuba since she was a little girl. Her parents wouldn't let her touch a ship even if she wanted to. She would look at world maps and journals of the journeys of her ancestors. When her parents would open the door she would quickly push them out of sight and pretend she was reading a book. They warned her if she tried looking at them anymore she would get them taken away. She didn't really see a point in keeping them if she didn't look at them. It still didn't stop her from getting there.

 _"Mum I'm 18. I'm plenty old to go out there!" Jane said pointed to the window outside the castle. "No Jane you can't go out there. These oceans are very dangerous. I don't want my only child out on sea and get herself killed!" "Mum you don't understand. I need to go out there. It's my destiny." she retorted. "I know plenty well it isn't your destiny." her mother said calmly "your destiny is to be a fair princess and queen." Jane stormed out of the room in fury. "If you won't let me i'll commit piracy." she murmured to herself._

 _That night she put on her black cloak and red scarf. She pulled the hood on and then walked quietly in the hallway. She wasn't surprised to see the guards stop her from continuing. "Where are you going ma'm?" asked the guard with black curly hair known Kris. "a night stroll." she said as innocently as possible. "Mmhmm." said one of the guards as if he knew exactly what she was up to. This one had brown wavy hair with startling blue eyes. His name was Scott. Jane was close friends with Scott and she had told him exactly what she was going to do and begged him to take the night shift at the castle's entrance. "Go on before either of us get's caught." he said winking at her. She smiled gratefully at him. Jane knew he wasn't fond of the idea of her leaving without permission but he knew it was her passion. She was also grateful that he hadn't told the King and Queen what she was up to. Right before she could leave he yanked on her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Run." he whispered in her ear. And at that, he kissed her softly on the lips before she left. Then she ran. Ran to never be heard of._

"Ready to be off?" said a voice interrupting her memory. She turned to him "erm..yes of course." she was a little dizzy at the memory of kissing Scott. She knew he liked her but the kiss was unexpected. "Something troubling you?" Barbossa asked her yet making her jump in surprise again. "oh..no,no just a little tired." she said knowing it was bleak excuse. "tut,tut, pirates can't get tired." he said a grin breaking on his face. She couldn't help grinning back. "I've been wanting to go here since I was little." she finally broke. "Well, today's yer lucky day." he said taking her hand and pulling her to the dock.

Many people scurried back and forth past them grabbing supplies or goodies. Some people stared at her. She quickly pulled a hood on her coat over her head and covered her mouth and nose with a scarf. "What ye be doin'?" he asked her. "trying to hide my identity." she said quietly. He smiled. "but don't you want everyone to know you're a pirate now?" he called. "No!" she exclaimed in shock. He rolled his eyes. "I was bein' sarcastic miss." he said. "oh." she said slightly embarrassed. She was glad she had a scarf covering her face so he couldn't see her blushing.

They entered a grand hall. It reminded her of home. "why are we here?" she asked Barbossa. "we're at the governor of Cuba's house." "I know but..why?" she asked again. "why wouldn't we be here?" he said testing her. "there's no explicable reason you would be here unless there was a reason." she said her temper running high. "don't blow your top off." he said sensing she was ticked at him.

"HELLO MY GOOD FRIEND!" exclaimed a voice behind them. Hector flinched. Obviously, he wasn't very excited to greet his "good friend." A large man patted him roughly on the shoulder. Barbossa slowly turned around and gave a fake smile. "hello Mr. Perón." The man was extremely overweight with bald head and a curly beard. His eyes where a warm dark brown to match his beard. Barbossa looked like the size of a little kid next to him. Not only was he huge but very tall. The man turned to Jane. He smiled warmly at her. "and who be this fine lass?" She stared at him coldly. "Jane." she said simply. "Jane er.. Kirken." Barbossa said quickly before he could raise his questionable eyebrow. "You mean..?" he said with interest. "yes." Barbossa said. "Oh, so this is his wife." he looked slightly disappointed. Putting a smile back on his face he continued. "well I'm glad to have met you." "Mhmm." she said. She didn't like this man very much. He looked at her longingly before leaving the hallway. "I just saved your life." Barbossa sneered at her. "From what?" she asked. "Having to marry that... Man." he looked angrily at where he had once stood. "has no respect for them.. just a filthy, horrible.." he seemed to be lost for words. Then it hit her suddenly.

"Barbossa." she laughed "You can't mean you.."

"Shut up." he said angrily a little pink in his cheeks. She was surprised that a man like him could blush but it was pretty funny.

"..You f _ancy_ me." she giggled

His face still red, he said nothing.


	2. the First Waltz

Green...Sour...Sweet...Crunchy...Delicious,tasty...want more..lusting for more.

* * *

"What is this?" Jane asked Barbossa opening a wooden box. "You'll see." he said grinning. Inside she saw more brown. Little pieces of dark brown. Almost dropping the box, she squealed. "Its..its.. CHOCOLATE!" "yes. made from some of the finest cocoa powders in spain." Barbossa added. She took a bite of one of the wedges. Creamy and delicious. "how in the world..?" "I have my ways." he said winking.

As they walked on the streets, it started to pour. They ran to the closest place for shelter of the chocolate which happened to be the palace. Inside the grand hall looked totally different. Tables had been set up and the smell of food was ambrosia. Large puddings, steak, chicken, pork and pies with other amazing things. Fresh strawberries were in little glasses of champagne. There was many people dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

One of the only things that Jane enjoyed at the palace was the dancing and the parties. Her father had taught her how to dance and she enjoyed it very much. Her parents were very happy that there was at least one thing that she related to everyone else. A man appeared to them. "Governor!" Barbossa exclaimed bowing down to him. Jane did the same. This man had curly graying hair and a wide smile. Tall and lean, opposite of the other man they had met earlier. "hello Captain Barbossa. Please join us." then he turned to Jane. She could tell he disapproved of her clothes. "we shall give you a fine dress to wear!" he exclaimed. He pulled her in and the maids pulled her up the spiraling staircase. "see you later." Barbossa said with a smile. She waved until she couldn't see him anymore.

"look at you!" the one maid said grumpily. "have thought you could have washed at least once in your life!" She grabbed a big bucket to fill with ocean water. "Don't mind her." said the other one. "she is always grumpy." Jane smiled. "Now let's see what you can wear for the party!" she opened a big dresser.

After being scrubbed from toe to scalp, she had a big blue, silver and white gown place neatly on her. Then they decorated her hair with silver ribbons. "There." said the nicer one with satisfaction. Jane looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. Her reflection stood a beautiful woman. They had done a amazing job. "Thank you!" she hugged them. Grumpy squirmed and grumbled about respect for elders. Jane ignored her.

When Jane came down the staircase, Hector was waiting for her at the bottom. "wow." he said looking at her with awe. She grinned "what did I tell you? I knew you.." He cocked an eyebrow as if to say. _Is this the time?_ "sorry." she said. Extending a hand, he asked "may I have the pleasure to receive this dance?" She placed her hand in his.

The dance was a soft, slow, waltz and they both wished it would never end. Jane was surprised that he hadn't stepped on her feet yet. In fact, he was quite good dancer. "where did you learn how to dance?" she asked him curiously. "I taught myself after seeing it so many years." he responded. "you're very good at it." she admitted quietly. He gave a little proud smile. "And where did you learn?" Hector questioned. "My father taught me." she said smiling at the memory. "It was the only thing we enjoyed doing together." she sighed "it was really, one of the only things I could do." "mm.." said Barbossa awkwardly. He didn't like talking about the subject of family. "I'm not sorry." she said. "What?" the captain asked confused. "I'm not sorry I left." she said. "There was nothing I wanted more than freedom." "well it looks as if you got your wish." he said.

"and more..." she grinned.

* * *

"so how did you like Cuba?" Barbossa asked. They were off again to the next island. "very much." she said truthfully. She wished she could have spent more time there than she did. Barbossa noticed the sad smile on her face.

"You'll be back some other time."

she traced the designs on her dress. "I know but.." she sighed "it's not the same."

"well, look." he nudged her.

"look at what?"

"there."

"where?"

"there." he said pointing to an island that she hadn't seen before. She gasped. It was... gorgeous.

* * *

St. Lucia was a very green island, full on jungle and nature. The Pitónes were spectacular and they looked as if they could almost touch heaven. "I can't believe what I was missing." Jane said breathlessly. "It's so..beautiful." "Aye, tis'" he said in agreement.

Out on the dusty streets, a fiddler was playing a tune. People were laughing and clapping to it. All of a sudden, someone yanked her wrist and started spinning her. She was a little shocked at first but then started smiling then, laughing as she danced along to the music. They chasséd down the aisle of people who were clapping then split up to yank a new partner. She grabbed Barbossa's arm and they were off dancing again. Then someone started singing:

 _Go down to the bay, go down to the bay, go down to the bay,_

 _yodle, doodle, day!_

 _Go down to the sea, go down to the sea, go down to the sea,_

 _yodle, doodle, dee!_

 _Here comes me lady,_

 _short and stout,_

 _Here comes me lady,_

 _long all around,_

 _Here comes me lady,_

 _with a smile and o' bottle of rum!_

 _so.. (repeated)_

Then they all started singing along to the words as it got faster and faster. Their legs and feet moved to the beat as fast as lightning. Then all of them were holding hands in a big circle and skipping while the fiddler was in the middle playing his song. We sang until the moon came out and yet we still sang through the night. Their feet hurt and their lungs stung but they continued to do it. When it was finally over Barbossa and Jane took a breath. "what a hell of a night huh?" she said taking big breaths. "yes." he said taking a sip of wine. He passed the bottle to her. "want some?" "no thanks." she said pushing it away. "I prefer rum." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Is it too _elegant_ for you?" he asked her slyly. She narrowed her eyes at him then grabbed the bottle and took a large swig. "no, I'm just not really in the mood for wine." she said angrily. "whyever not?" he exclaimed "the moon's shining so brightly and the sea gives a tingling sparkle." "why do I always see you drinking wine and not rum?" she asked challengingly. "not _elegant_ enough?" He smiled "No, just prefer the wine me'self." " _see?_ " she said in satisfaction "we both prefer things." "Ah, yes but what is not to like about rum?" he said. Jane was about to say _see?_ again but realized he was talking about the rum and stopped herself. It was quiet for a few moments until Barbossa talked again. "to tell ye' the truth I _do_ fancy you." he said. This shocked Jane out of her wits. "you _admit_ it?!" she said half surprised half pleased with herself.

"why not?"

"I don't know. Just is a little interesting you would bring it up."

"does it matter? It shows I have slight feelings for you but I know not if you have any for me." he shrugged "It doesn't matter that much."

"why not?" she asked this time. "Maybe I have...I.." she went red just like Barbossa had before.

He looked at her in surprise. "you DO?"

"No, no,.. I was just saying if I did.." she went even more red.

"there's no need to be so shy lass." he urged her.

"NO I have no bloody feeling for you Captain!" she practically yelled. She soon regretted her words however. A mixture of anger and hurt appeard on his face. "see back on the _Firecracker._ " he said coldly and left her on the spot.

 _What have I done?_


	3. Hate

As Barbossa walked back to his ship, anger and _hatred_ bubbled up inside him. He didn't know why he cared so much, but something inside him wasn't going to be held in. He knew she wouldn't like him that way, but it was just so.. _hurtful_ the way she had said it like that. He walked as fast as he could to the ship so she wouldn't catch up to him. He snapped at the crew not to disturb him especially.. _her_. He didn't call her by her actual name but the knew who he was talking about. Jane was the only _her_ on the ship. They knew something had gone terribly wrong if he was to say that. They usually fit like a harmony. Giving each other looks, they continued doing their work.

* * *

Jane still stood there in shock of what she had just done. That had been extremely hurtful for her to say such a thing. Even for her who had said many harsh things in her life. Right when he had admitted to fancying her. She finally but slowly, make her way back to the ancient ship. When she finally got on the ship Master Linton told her not to disturb the captain as he was very busy. She knew this wasn't true, but she couldn't go talk to him anyway. She silently went back down the stairs and yelled at the crew to leave her alone. When she was very alone indeed she wept. Tears streamed down her face. Finally not being able to hold it she gave a loud sob. She choked, coughed and screamed her lungs out. Some of the crew peeked at her. Realizing she was crying, they quickly closed the trapdoor. They knew very well not disturb a woman in pain. She finally got a hold of herself and wiped away depressed tears. She slowly climbed the ladder back to the outside. Jane walked to the edge of the ship. She smelled the salty sea air and took a deep breath. She knew what had to be done.

* * *

Barbossa heard screaming and banging of his door. Furiously, he yanked the door knocking out the man behind it. He looked up and realized what they were all screaming about.

Jane was on the edge of the plank ready to fall in the dangerous waters. Her arms were spread wide open and her eyes were closed. Lifting one foot from the plank, she smiled.

 _and_...

"STOP!" shrieked a voice. Jane's eyes snapped open and her head turned around. The one who had screamed was Barbossa. She suddenly felt a urge to jump off but just stared into those sorrowful eyes. "Come here." Barbossa said quietly. Head down in shame, she walked off the plank. "Look at me." he whispered tilting her head up. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Instead of the usual lustful and warm feeling he usually felt when she looked at him, the look sent chills down his spine. "Come." it was useless to resist his yank of the wrist, so she was led to the dining room. Rounding on her, he took a step forward. She took a step back.

"What were you thinking?"

"I..I just," she breathed heavily and her heart was pounding like a drum.

"You think.." he pushed her against the wall, which would certainly would leave bruises later, "You could kill yourself and it would be alright? You though I wouldn't care? Well you thought wrong." he leaned closer inches from her face. She could smell sea water and alcohol on him. "I.. don't," she squirmed but he put a finger to her mouth. "I don't want any excuses Ms. Litzelferg. You're stuck here whether you like it or not. You made me a promise." And at that, he kissed her softly on the lips. A little spark ignited in Jane's heart. Then he left without another word. Paralyzed, she thought about the kiss and what he had said. She had _felt_ something..no, that couldn't be possible. But, her heart told her otherwise. It told her, _this is the one_. "No." she told herself firmly. "Never."

Jane walked over to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. Angrily, she pulled at it using all her weight. She slid to the ground and screamed "CURSE YOU BARBOSSA!" The captain ignored her fury. In fact, he chuckled and took a sip of rum.

After a while, her screaming was less and less amusing and becoming a great annoyance. He opened the door and she tried to rush out, but was caught by the scruff of her neck and thrown back in. He shut the door behind him. "Now listen here lass, I will not be having some suicidal woman on this vessel. So, you will either be locked in here with no freedom whatsoever or, you can join me up with the crew and be me first mate."

"I'll join you in Hell." she spat. He sneered. "So I see. First, your begging to be part of me crew and now you want to drown because you hate me so? Is that it?" Out of nowhere she started sobbing. "I'm..I'm so s-sorry." she stuttered. "Stop yer cryin' lass. I'm not one with a kind heart. Now start working or I _shall_ throw you overboard." he said in his snarky tone. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with venom in her eyes. "I hate you." she walked off, head in the air. Hector sighed. "Jus' lovely. So much for being my first mate."

Jane's mood had not improved when she was let free. She smashed the mop, broke several oil lanterns and even cut some of the ropes holding back the sails. "Captain!" cried master Griffinn. "She's ruining the ship!" "Just having a bad day I think." Barbossa said calmly as he watched her screaming, setting fire to some barrels. The crew quickly threw them out into the water. One of the men gasped as he threw his into the water. "What is it?" asked some of the crew. "Mermaids!" he cried. "What is it?" Barbossa asked as if he hadn't heard him. "Mermaids sir!" said Master Cropick. "Mermaids? Is that what I heard?" he said putting a hand to his ear. "Yes!" they all yelled. "Ah, and what do we know of these fine mermaids?" he asked. "They're dangerous sir!" said one of them. "And.. Your point?" Hector said with a sickening smile. Master John gulped "We cannot risk.." "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE CAN AND CAN'T RISK!" Barbossa roared in his face.

* * *

Nervously, Master Griffinn, Norland, and Beck went on the small lifeboat to get the mermaids attention off the Firecracker.

" _The king and his men stole the queen from her bed.."_ they sang quietly.

"... _And bound her in her bones._ " sang another voice. A... _Female_ voice.

They glanced in the water for the voice. Master Griffinn found it.

A mermaid with beautiful auburn hair and bright green eyes. He was entranced. Together, they sang "... _The seas be ours and by the power's, man we are we'll roam."_ The mermaid pulled him close to her. " _some are dead and some are alive.."_ Unexpectedly, she yanked him into a kiss and pulled him out of the boat and into the watery depths. The other two sailors shrieked and tried to pull back to the Firecracker. But, they realized that it was gone.

Panic erupted and had them shivering in fear. Waters rippled as many other faces popped out of the water and sung the cursed pirate song.

 _Heaven_ _help us._


	4. Too much

"I feel nothing!

Not the wind on my face,

Not the spray of the sea,

Not the warmth of a woman's flesh..."

* * *

At the wheel, Barbossa felt a soft wind blow across his face. He always loved the wind. It calmed him ever-so slightly. A wave crashed against the side of the boat and sent sprinkles on his face. He loved the sea water on his face as well.

He wasn't thinking about the 3 men he had certainly sent to their deaths. He was pondering on something else.

Ok, _someone_.

He had hurt her feelings, he just knew it. He tried not to think about her anymore. But, it was extremely difficult. She was headstrong and passionate about the sea. She was certainly a flame of a dangerous fire. But, he was willing to risk it. She definitely wouldn't care for him, he was sure of it. He tried to remember many, many years before when he had a lover. She was very beautiful and very similar to Jane in many ways. Her name was Rose. She was a Mer-human. Truly a mermaid but not born in the sea, like her mother. She had crystal-blue eyes and long wavy brown locks. He closed his eyes he could just remember...

 _"Rose." Barbossa said quietly. She turned around. "It's time to join the others." she nodded in understanding yet wanting to linger with her love. "Hector?" she whispered. "Hmm?" he asked looking at the black sky sprinkled with stars and the big, bright, full moon. "Don't forget about me." he turned around and gave her a small smile. "Never." Tears streamed down her face. "Hector, I don't want.." "I know." he said cutting her off. "But you must help your sisters. There is no use to ignore the call." Rose knew this was true. It had echoed in her mind and flashed memories of family and friends at their deaths. "Hector I-I.." she paused very shakily. She gulped and finished her sentence._

 _"I-I l-love you."_

 _She took a deep breath. He stared at her in shock. Never, had he heard her say that. Yes, he knew she loved him but never, had she said it vocally to him. "Me too." he said giving her a hug. She clung to him, not wanting to leave this man. "It's time." he whispered in her hair. Shaking her head vigorously "n-no." she sobbed to his chest. "I can't l-leave you." she whimpered. He patted her back. "I know you wish to stay but you will hurt your family which is completely unforgivable." "B-barbossa?" she said shuddering. He shook his head "Nay, call me by my first name." she sighed. "Hector?" she looked up at him. "Give me a kiss before I must go." "Certainly lass." he leaned in. But, then he paused. "Don't try to persuade me because I may very well listen to you." he warned. she giggled. "I won't I promise." then he leaned in and gave her one last kiss..._

He opened his eyes. He hadn't noticed that all his crew was watching him. "What are you looking at? Back to work you lazy rotten fish!" Racing back to work Barbossa rolled his eyes. "old fools." he muttered to himself.

"Barbossa."

Hector snapped his head around. There, sitting on edge of the ship sat the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

Jane.

"What do you want?" he spat. "Cool it. I'm not going to jump overboard or do anything stupid." she sighed. He rolled his eyes once again and turned back to the wheel.

"You know.." she commented.

"You know what?" he snarled "SHUT UP!"

Looking mockingly offended, she said "Barbossa! How rude of you! You know I was just going to say that I liked your hat." Once again, he rolled his eyes. "go finish up you swabbing lass." She pulled the hat off his head and put it on her own. "I never looked much good with hats. Oh, well." He snached the hat and stuffed it back onto his head. "never touch my hat." he snapped at her.

"Oh yeah? what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

"lass.."

"what is the great _Barbossa_ going to do about it?" she yelled out at everyone. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Back to work!" he shouted also saying to ignore her. They shrugged, and got back to work.

"What are you doing?" he fumed at her.

"Oh a little something I like to call getting on peoples nerves."

"Obviously, It's working quite well on me."

"I know." she winked at him. Did she honestly _wink_ at him? He was about to shoot her.

"You come on this ship and make my life a living hell and then sprinkle it with some flirtation? Is this your way of fun?" he shot at her. She realized this was going very wrong. "Barbossa, I.. Just I mean," she stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to.." he grabbed her wrist and threw her in the brig. "Enough is enough. I'm tired of you right now." he was furious at her. "I'm sorry..Barbossa please, I really am." Jane begged him. He turned around. "Jane, listen to me. Sorry, is not going to change anything. So therefore, there is nothing to be forgiven." He walked off. "BARBOSSA! I BEG OF YOU!" Ignoring her, he continued to walk up the stairs, back to the deck. "Damn it!" she said to herself kicking the metal bars. Knowing that it would do no good, she sat in the corner and started sobbing.

Barbossa frowned at the vine of grapes he was eating. He was still extremely angry at her. Challenging him was not a good thing for her to do. He had to make sure she knew that. He hated to do this to her, but it had to be done. Popping the last grape into his mouth, he sighed. He wish he could have had a large feast with her tonight but she was locked up. And, he intended to keep her locked up the whole day. "All hands on deck! Trim that sail you pea-brain monkeys!" He shouted orders at the men. Pulling ropes, and sweeping the deck, they worked with joy in their hearts. For they were going to the land of Tortuga, filled with rum and weapons and all sorts of goods and wenches.

Barbossa shoved the man at the wheel away and took the handles into his hands. He felt the soft, polished wood on his hands. He smelled the salty spray of the sea. He looked straight up. The horizon was so beautiful. The sun was setting giving the sky a pink and orange tinge. It felt so good to be in control, for once.

* * *

They were at the landing of Tortuga. The men cheered and ran off to get drunk and perhaps find a wench to enjoy themselves.

Barbossa walked back down the stairs. Jane looked up at him. "Is my prison sentence quite finished yet?" she grumbled.

"Only if you promise to leave me alone."

"Please clarify." she said not sure exactly what he meant.

"Not offend me in front of my crew, and to not give snarky comments to your superior officer."

She rolled her eyes. "fine. We have an accord." she stretched her hand through the bars.

He shook it.

Unlocking the cell, he said "you may do whatever you want, come back in 3 days. No later." he gave her a warning look.

Once again, she rolled her eyes. "You say that as if I was a child."

"You certainly are acting like one."

At this, she scowled and walked up the stairs. Following her up the stairs, he walked to his cabin.

"Captain?"

Barbossa turned around and looked at Jane in suspicion.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could stay around the ship. I'm not a fan of getting drunk." she shuddered at the remembrance of her hangover. Barbossa cocked his eyebrow, wondering if she was up to something. He shrugged, as if to say _I don't care._ She smiled and said "I promise I won't bother you. I'll just try to make myself useful." He walked off to his cabin. "strange." he muttered under his breath.

Smiling, she walked off to the dock. "Actually, I'm just going to get a small drink then come straight back." she said, knowing he didn't hear her or care at all. She went to the popular bar to get a shot or something. Or maybe even a bottle, who knew? Anything could happen.

As usual, the bar was packed and they were fighting over someone's shot drink. She stalked over to the bartender who smiled at her. "evnin' lass! Care for a drink?" "Yes please." she said "A bottle of rum. And maybe... a wine. How much?" opening up her pouch with money in it. "for you luv' no charge." he had a strong scottish accent. She smirked and walked off. Jane always had her charm. Popping off the cork on the rum, she poured some of the contents down into her mouth. It stung her throat, but she didn't mind it. It had a sweetness she enjoyed and even a hint of spice.

Knocking on the Captain's cabin, she waited outside bouncing on her toes. When he opened the door he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you want now Miss Litzelferg?" he asked her. Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Enough with the formalities. You know my name is Jane. Might as well use it." "Very well, _Jane,_ what is it you want?" he said slightly annoyed. She tossed him the bottle of wine.

"What's this?"

"Try it."

Hector took a swig and closed his eyes in pleasure. "mmm.. wine."

"Your favourite, apparently."

"Yes." he paused and there was a while of silence. Then, he continued. "May I inquire to the occasion?"

"No reason."

"No reason?" he cocked his eye suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Well if you really insist, I'm trying to mend a friendship I had broken."

"using wine as a bribery?"

"No!" she said slightly offended "a gift of apologies."

"Wine is your apology?"

"No, just something for you to enjoy."

"Well, what does it have to do with an apology?"

"It's a..just a.. ugh, whatever." she said giving up.

"If you wish to give me an apology, it would come from your lips."

"You want me to say it?"

"That is up to you." he said smartly.

"If you want me to say it, I'll say it, that's completely fine. I have the time."

"It's not up to me what you..."

"I'm going to say it! You want to hear it! It's fine! I'll do it!" she was slightly annoyed he hadn't fully said he wanted to hear it. But she knew that he did.

"Okay.. well.. say it.."

She nodded. "Captain Barbossa, I'm sorry."

"Not buying it."

"What?"

"I said, Not buying it."

"What? You want more gusto? I'll give you more gusto."

She took a breath and spoke again. "Captain Barbossa, I'm so sorry for giving you grief."

He rolled his eyes. "You really don't know how to apologize do you?"

"What? That wasn't enough?" she was starting to get angry at him.

"Fine. I'm going to try again."

"Proceed."

This time, she took a deep breath and started again. "Captain Hector Barbossa. I'm so so _so_ sorry for being such a annoying idiot and ruining your reputation. I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch and a loud obnoxious person, causing all the crew grief. I'm sorry I offended you when I told you I had no bloody feelings for you. The truth is that you are more of a friend than I've ever had in my life. More so than even my parents. I'm so sorry and I beg for your forgiveness. Even if you don't give it, I will be a servant at your feet doing all I can to repay you. I am truly so sorry for all that I've done on this ship. I understand if you think I'm a curse and don't wish to speak to me."

She was afraid to look up at him to see what his reaction was.

But she made herself do it.

And he was smiling.

"Apology accepted."


	5. Pirate's Tango

Green. Such a beautiful color. The color of apples. Those delicious apples.

* * *

"Just one more sip." she hiccuped.

"You've been saying that the whole night!" Barbossa chuckled.

"But this time I mean it!" she said, hiccuping once again.

"And that's what you said last time." he added.

Rolling her eyes. She turned back to Barbossa's. They were very blue. She hadn't really noticed it before.

"You have very blue eyes." she commented, stretching her finger to almost touch them.

"And they won't be anymore once you poke them out." he grabbed her finger and pushed it down. His hand lingered on her finger for a moment. She almost sensed the hesitation of letting it go. He started to walk away.

"Hector!"

He turned around, clearly surprised she used such a informal way of saying his name.

"Come dance with me!"

He cocked his eyebrow. "You wish to do a waltz as we did that one day?"

"No." she smiled giving him a devious look.

"I want to do a tango."

He smirked "are you sure? I don't know if you're ready for such _advanced_ dancing."

She rolled her eyes. "Just so you know Mr. Professional, I happen to have years of experience."

"Very well."

He walked back up to her. "We don't have music."

"are you so sure?"

A man from their crew started playing a violin, sending sweet, sharp tango music into the air.

Hector cocked his eyebrow at her. "this was the plan then, huh?"

"Yep." she nodded. "I knew we couldn't dance without music."

He took her hand and placed the other on her back, while she put her free hand on his shoulder. Pulling her in, they were chest to chest.

"You even know the correct position." she said with surprise.

"Oh yes. I've danced much more than you think I have. As you can see with my age..." he motioned to himself, "I am more experienced than you, even if you started doing it when you were born." She frowned. "You don't seem _that_ old." He chuckled. "There's no need to be polite. The effects of age are obvious." "So you have a few wrinkles. So? That doesn't really show anything." He rolled his eyes. "Fine you win. Not that I don't enjoy the compliments."

She grimaced. Jane finally realized that she was practically was saying he was attractive. It almost disgusted her that she would even think...

wait.. _what?_

was she _actually_ thinking he was attractive?

No, no, _no_.

She shook off the realization and focused on the dance. "So.." she said shaking off the awkward silence and starting up a conversation. "What dance do you like most?"

"Simple.. Waltz."

"what? That's your favourite? out of all the dances out there?"

He shrugged. "It's a beautiful dance. It reminds me of the ocean."

"You should at _least_ prefer the Viennese Waltz. I mean out of Foxtrot, Quickstep.. _T_ _ango!_ "

"Nay, just Waltz."

She shook her head. "You're crazy."

"What is your favourite dance?"

" _tango_. _"_ she looked at his as if she were saying _duh,_ but she would never say it, of course.

"And why the tango be yer favourite dance?" he asked quizzically.

"It's.." she blushed. Should she be honest? He would probably tell if she were lying. She sighed "..romantic."

He snorted. "You liked it because it's a _romance_? That doesn't sound like ye t'all."

"I know. I identify as someone with no feelings. Just cold, empty.. nothing."

He looked at her with true sorrow. "I wouldn't say that lass. You have some feelings. I know."

"I doubt you think I do. After I.. well.. you know." she didn't want to talk about that _now._ Especially when she was gaining his friendship back.

"I knew ye where lying."

"pardon me?"

"You were lying when you said you had no feelings for me. I knew that, but what frustrated me was that you said it in such a way. And not admitting to your true feelings. Jane.." he gave her a warning look not to speak "I don't care how embarrassing it seems, but I want ye to be honest with me. If ye have feelings for me, don't be afraid to say so.. and don't say you don't because I know ye do."

"Barbossa...I.."

"Hush, Jane." He pulled her tighter into his chest and let go of his hand that was in hers. He grabbed a piece of her silky brown hair and rubbed his finger in it, as if he were trying to feel every fiber. "Lose yourself in the music."

That she did, with no further argument.

He leaned in, kissing her softly on the neck. Although, his whiskers tickled her, she felt herself shiver in pleasure at his touch. He slowly, and to her torture, made his way to her lips. The kiss seemed to her to last forever, until he pulled away and she wanted him to kiss her again.

"You taste like.."

"What?" she asked curiously wanting him to finish his sentence.

He paused and thought for a second.

Then he grinned.

"apples."


	6. An Old Freind

For ten years I've been cursed. Not a single apple. Couldn't taste that amazing flavour. No sweet-sour contrast dripping down my chin. Oh it's a true hell.

* * *

Jane went back to the bar to get her and Hector another drink for tonight. She went back up to the scottish bartender, when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Hello Jane."

That familiar voice made a shiver go down her spine. She turned to see who it was. It was a man no older than in his twenties, covered in dirt and muck. His eyes were a startling blue she was all too familiar with. She looked at him carefully. And then with shock and realization.

" _Scott?!_ "

He smiled a weak smile. "Still remember me? Well, it's been months." She looked at him with worry. "Of course, but.. what's _happened_ to you?" He sighed and shook his head. "I knew it would happen but not so soon." she looked at him with confusion. "Scott, what the hell are you talking about?" He smirked. "Well, don't you remember? I sprung you out of your 'prison' so to speak. I payed for it too. And now here I am." he ripped a crock of a bottle of rum and chucked down the contents. "Oh, Scott you don't mean..." she suddenly felt sorry for him. "I bloody do mean. The next day they found you were missing. They downright tortured every servant until they got the words out. I couldn't stand there and watch people getting hurt for something _I_ did. So I told them. The whole thing." Jane widened her eyes. "Scott, I'm so sorry.." "They about almost strung me up. But I ran away." he cut her off. "I knew I couldn't come back. So I came here looking for you. The only person I could." he sighed. "It was worth it." he said. Jane furrowed her brow. "What?" "It was your dream. I wanted you to be happy." he said. "But you still.." she was cut off once again. "Do I have to spell it out for you? All the hell I've been through but I'm still thinking about you. Jane, I love you. I always will." he smiled. She stood and stared at him in shock. "Scott..I.." she didn't have words. He shook his head. "Here is one time no words are good." he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Jane pushed him away. "Scott..I...we...I mean, we can't..all the trouble I've gotten you into." she stuttered. "Oh, but it's the trouble that makes you so irresistible." he kissed her again but harder. Again, she pushed him away. "I.. really have to.. get some.. you know.. rum." she felt slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry." he smiled. "I'll get you some." "No, really, I'm fine.. I'll pay." she pulled out her coins. "Stop pushing me away Jane." Scott said slightly annoyed. A second later he was back with two bottles of rum. "Where would you like to go?" he asked her. "I doubt you like this madhouse much. Somewhere more.. _private_." he smirked. She widened her eyes, realizing his meaning. "Scott, that's a very forward thing to say." He rolled his eyes "You've known how long I've wanted to be with you. Why not now? No bloody rules." he traced the side of her face. Before she knew what she was saying, the words came to her lips. "yes." she whispered. "Your right." He smiled. "come my love." he grabbed her hand and they were off.

* * *

Barbossa was scanning his charts, fingering the path they would take. But his mind had kept wandering. Jane was taking longer than usual. She said she was just off to get a drink for them and come back. Maybe she got drunk before she came back? Maybe she got caught up in the fight? The possibilities were endless. He shook his head. Then he leaned back in his chair. The ship rocked, and it lulled him to sleep. Barbossa's monkey, Jack, was chewing a peanut and continued to stare curiously at his sleeping master.

 _Sweet Dreams_


	7. Never get a Captain Jealous

Jane woke up very early in the morning. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, she noticed something.

This room looked different.

This wasn't the ship.

She felt extremely confused. _Where the hell am I?_ she wondered to herself.

Then she noticed something that made her heart pang with guilt.

There was a small heap of clothes at the edge of her 'bed'.

And they were hers.

She swallowed hard. Then she closed her eyes. "This is a dream, This is a dream.." she said to herself. "Jane you need to wake up." She opened her eyes again, but the clothes were still in the pile, no matter how much she willed them to be on her. She shakily looked to her left. There lay Scott, also naked. Everything from the past night came back to her mind. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

Jane looked back at him. Weeks ago she would have thought he looked quite handsome. Weeks ago, she'd have given anything to be where she was now. But now, she wasn't sure. That rum bottle sitting next to him reminded her of what she had promised Barbossa.

Oh, _Barbossa_

 _Please forgive me_

She feared when she would come back onto the ship and he would find out what they had done.

 _Why am I thinking this?_

She shook her head. Why did she care what Barbossa thought?

Then hit her.

Or maybe she had just been denying the truth.

Either way, she _fancied_ him.

Her mind argued. _No you don't like him. You are happy your in this situation._ But for once, she denied what her brain told her.

"This is wrong."

She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on as quickly as she could. Scott, blinked awake and yawned "mornin' luv'." Ignoring him, she hastily buckled the belt onto her pants. Noticing she was rushing, he looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?" "Yes." she said simply. "What?" he wondered. She continued to ignore him and left the shack.

She was going back to the bar to fetch the drink she promised. Unsurprisingly, Scott appeared outside and ran to her. "Jane.." he breathed heavily "..What's wrong?" "Go away Scott." she said sharply. Slightly frustrated he continued "What's going on?" Shoving the bar door open she narrowed her eyes at him. "None of your business." she walked up to the bartender. "one wine." she said to him. He nodded and grabbed a bottle. "Jane, tell me, what did I do? Because it's obviously is my fault." Scott was starting to get angry at her. "How much?" she asked the bartender. " five shillings." he said. He was not going to give her another free bottle. It was bad for business. Pulling her pouch out, she gave him the money. Then she grabbed the bottle and walked off. "Jane!" Scott exclaimed. "Honestly?! What the bloody hell is going on? What did I do that is making you so upset?" Jane lost it. She pushed him to a brick wall with more strength than he thought she had. "You want to know what you did?" her voice dangerously quiet. "Okay. You push me to do something I am going to regret for the rest of my life. I lost my virginity because of you! How do you think that feels?"

"Jane.. but I thought.."

"..I _loved_ you?! No! I haven't loved you in years! I'm done with you! There's someone else who's come into my life. Someone else, Scott. Not you. I did this because first, I wasn't thinking. Second, you were pushing me in a tight corner. I had no idea how to escape. You are my dear friend, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so I did it. But I was wrong. Sometimes you have to stand up for what you want. And what you believe. So Scott, unless you respect my decision, I can't be friends with you or even be near you. I'm taking this wine to a captain. My captain. I made a promise. I didn't keep it. He'll be concerned for me and wonder where the bloody hell I've been this whole time. Then I'll have to tell him. Tell him what I did. And that will ruin our friendship. Do you have any idea how much his friendship means to me?" she fake laughed. "of course not. But I love him, Scott. I love him no matter how much my mind tells me not to. So please, Scott, leave me alone. Leave me alone and live your life while I live mine." She marched off to the ship. Scott stood their with mixed feelings. He felt betrayed, heartbroken, angry, and bewildered. Shaking his head he walked to her. "Jane..." she snapped her head "Please, just let me speak. I am sad you don't love me. But I'm not going to get angry for following your heart. If you love him, then I respect that. Just let me at least make it up to you. I am truly sorry for what I did." Her eyes softened. "You mean that?" she said.

He nodded. She smiled.

* * *

 _Knock-Knock_

Barbossa looked up at the door. It was probably Jane. He smiled. Finally, she had come back. She must have got drunk and fainted before she could make it. He opened the door.

Outside was Jane.

"Took you a while didn't it?" he grinned

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." she handed him his wine. "one wine bottle, as promised." she grinned back.

Pulling of the cork he continued "Speaking of," he took a swig "what took you? Decided to join the fight?" he joked.

Jane looked down uncomfortably. "um, about that.." she looked down at the ground. Barbossa cocked his eyebrow. "don't lie to me." he said. "I can see through lies." Jane took a deep breath "I did.." she couldn't finish her sentence.

His eyes widened.

"You mean..?" he asked her quizzically.

She nodded. "Hector.."

"Jane, I'm not in charge of what you do. It's up to you if you want to do such things."

She shook her head "See, the thing is, I wasn't thinking and I did it because he pushed me to.."

His expression changed from calm to furious. "He forced..?" he said with a quietness she feared.

"It's not like that but, ugh, this is extremely hard to explain."

 _"Who?"_ his voice was venom.

"It's not like that! It's not what you think! I did it willingly! but because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

His expression softened "You don't owe a man anything."

"Yes, I realize that now. I was a fool." she looked down, ashamed.

He lifted her chin up "Jane, even though I think what you did was completely stupid, I believe that everyone makes mistakes." She smiled gratefully at him. "Oh, I want to introduce a new member to the crew." she stepped aside and a man appeared. "This is Scott. He's going to be part of the crew to pay a debt." Barbossa cocked his eyebrow. He knew clearly what this 'debt' was. He suddenly felt envious of him.

Barbossa furrowed his brow.

 _Envious?_

 _Jealous?_

He suddenly knew why.

Jane.


	8. Let him die

Barbossa continued to shout orders to his very drunken crew. After they crew had enjoyed Tortuga, most of them were either drunk, drunker or flat out drunk. Scott, Jane and Hector were probably the only sober people of the whole deck. Men wobbled to their stations, sometimes falling, or fainting. Another woman had joined the crew. Most people didn't like her much, mostly because they thought bringing a woman aboard was unlucky. She, was very quiet and did her jobs without complaint. That's why Barbossa liked her.

As they sailed across the many seas, and pushed through terrible storms, they ended up in the lovely lands of Europe.

Jane smiled at the breeze that blew across her face. She was in her homeland.

Well, at least, she was born here. She only lived in France a few years before she moved to the New World.

Her parents had moved quite a bit when her mother was pregnant with her. They assumed all the adventuring was what made her curious about the world.

"Ever enjoyed the beauty of Great Britain?" a voice interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see Hector staring at their destination. She smiled "only when I was a little girl. Not old enough to remember."

"I was raised in a little town right on the coast of Scotland. I would wade in the ocean almost every day. That's when I learned to fall in love with the sea."

Jane was surprised by his words. He rarely ever spoke of his childhood. He always seemed to feel uncomfortable speaking of such things. Then, she smiled. "I was born I London, but I was mostly raised in France. I moved to the new world when I was about eight."

"Ah, Vous-parlez a Français?

She grinned. She didn't know he spoke French either.

"Oui. Un peu."

"Tres bien."

"You never told me you spoke French captain."

"Yo puede hablar un poquito en Español tambien."

Jane had never been more impressed in her life.

"How do you.."

"How do you think I get around so easily?" he exclaimed.

This was true, and Jane hadn't really thought about it. She was about to comment when a man in the crow's nest called out "there's land up yonder!" She looked and spotted in the mist, green, and small boats docked at the peirre.

"oh it's lovely!" she cried.

Barbossa grinned. He loved seeing her face light up with happiness. She was like a beam of sunshine in a dark and gray mist. Her chocolate brown hair softly blew in the wind. He admired her nice frame and complexion.

"You are lovely my dear."

She looked at him a moment, then, turned red with embaressment and turned away. He chuckled at her flustering, and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled lightly, and set her head on his shoulder.

When they got to the peirre, they watched a pair of children climb up the boat. The little girl tapped Jane on the shoulder. "Hello mam'." the girl squeaked. Jane turned to her "Hello young lady. What is your name?" The girl looked down. "Emma." she said shyly. "I was wondering if you could give me two shillings to tie up your boat?" Jane smiled and then looked up. She saw a man, probably her father, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry Emma! I'm growing weary of your unacceptable slowness! Shall I fetch your old aquantience?" He started to pull out a whip from his side. The girl looked with pleading eyes. "Please?" "Yes of course!" she said to the girl reassuringly.

Then, she frowned at the man.

"How dare you treat your own daugter like that! Like she was a slave, like swine!" Jane yelled at him.

The man grew furious. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! You forget your place, woman!" Then he spat at her.

Barbossa stared at the scene, then at the cruel mockery, he snarled at the man "Come here sir." The man walked unafraid. Then Hector whisperd in his ear "You hurt her, I hurt you." was all he said.

Frowning, the man started to walk away.

That's when a shot rang in the air.

And the man stopped.

Dropped.

And lay dead on the ground.

Then, Barbossa spat on his old dirty cloak.

"Good riddance."


End file.
